Link
by ssquirrel21
Summary: Well, I prefer to let my work speak for itself, so...umm...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Blind_

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Any of its characters…or a heat-seeking missile.

POV: Link

I awoke to a pair of orange eyes, but nothing else. I tried to stand, but some unidentifiable force held me down.

"Whe- where am I?" I stammered.

"Still on the farm," the eyes chimed. "I'm not going to lie to you Link… Something has happened. Something dire. A virus has been going around, as you've heard. It has been caught by two beings very close to you.

"Whom?"

"You will learn. But only in truth. You must open your eyes, Link! Live! Wake up!"

The eyes began to shimmer and fade, and the whiteness began closing in.

"Link!" Talon yelled. "Wake up, boy!"

I opened my eyes to find Talon's there.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, falling from the bed. I jerked out my dominant hand, my left one, and cast out a ball of psi, which forced me onto my feet (For those of you whom are unfamiliar with psi, it's magickal energy).

"Nice trick," Talon commented.

"Something wrong? You're fidgeting with your shirt." I said.

"Nothing much. Just… Malon's been coughing all morning, and Epona seems sort of sick. Mind if you go see what's wrong? You know more about sicknesses than I do."

It was a true statement. "I'll see what I can do." I replied.

"Thanks, Link. You're a lifesaver!"

I bowed thankfully and walked downstairs, taking the steps two at a time. As I entered Malon's bunkroom, I found her lying in an awkward position with her head up to her legs.

"Malon?" I asked, walking to the foot of her bed. Her eyes were closed tightly, her face pale.

I guessed that she was asleep and took the cold padding off her forehead. I turned around, dipped it in the cold bucket of water behind me, placed it back on her head.

I seated myself in a wooden chair beside the bed and started turned the Lens of Truth in my fingers. What do I do with this? I wondered. It resembled a magnifying glass, and I peered through the lens at Malon. Suddenly, knowledge rushed into me. It began with Malon's diagnosis, then the potion to cure. Lastly, I found out where to find the potion.

I jerked the Lens of Truth away. I slapped myself and shook my head, then decided to forget about the incident.

A short while after, I took off my glove and Malon's nearly melted ice pack. I extended my left hand and felt her forehead. It was so hot that I jumped backwards, knocking over the chair.

Malon's eyes opened, and she giggled. I grinned sheepishly, picking up the chair.

"Feeling good?" I asked her.

"I can't really tell," she said. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I took out the Lens of Truth and stared at it.

"What?" Malon questioned.

"Err… nothing." I lied.

"You should go check on Epona. I hear she has the same thing as me."

"Yeah," I said, putting my hood up as I left the room.

Outside, the thunder raged. The wind whipped my tunic into a frenzy, as well as the ranch fencing. I put my arm up to block the rain as I marched across the field towards the windmill, where we kept Epona. The occasional flash of lightning lit up the landscape blindingly, making appear black and white. As I passed Hylia lake, I could vaguely make out white waves as tall as towers, flying into the air and crashing down hard onto everything around it. Also, the bridge had been torn in half.

After what seemed like hours, I reached the windmill. It took all of my strength to open the door. When I entered, I did not see Epona. No, I saw the two flaming eyes from my dream, my vision, my foreshadowing.

I bowed and looked at them, but they were not looking at me. They were burned into one spot. I turned around and squinted to see out the window in the door.

What I saw there made me want to faint and scream at the same time.

Epona was out there.

In the hurricane.

Alone.

I turned back to see that the eyes had vanished. I panicked and searched the room. In the far corner, I spotted a glider. I knew that it was useless in this weather, but it was all I had to save my horse. I snatched it up.

"Thank you!" I yelled to the invisible eyes as I sprinted into the rapidly detoriating hurricane.

I had some slight trouble opening the contraption, and it nearly blew away when I did. I held it high above my head and was literally swept off my feet. I flew very high, very quickly. Below, I could see that the waves in Lake Hylia were like mini tsunamis. They rushed into the ranch, then the tide pulled them back again.

"Epona! I screamed. "Epona!" My slight tears blended with the rain, and were swept away. I angled the glider slightly and it swooped to the west. I then took a deep breath, let go of the glider, and dove away from the homely ranch, into Hyrule Field.


	2. Chapter 2

_Blind_

As I swooped down through the sky, I started gathering psi in my hands. When I was about to hit the ground, I released them, hard enough to break a man's spine. The energy slammed into the ground, propelling me upwards. I fell swiftly back to earth, and as I did so, I released the rest of the energy. It slowed my descent and I landed safely on two feet.

Suddenly, lightning struck. In that moment, I saw Epona, running towards…the Castle!

I whipped out my trusty Ocarina and played the lulling tune that she loved so much. She turned he head towards me. Through the thick downpour, I saw her mane flailing in the strong wind. That same strong wind was uprooting bushes and most small trees for miles out.

She was but 50 feet from me when a bolt of white lightning struck in between us. Another bolt came down, just above her. I sprinted to where she was and gripped my sword. With the bolt not a yard from her, I jumped on her saddle and held the sword face-up to the light. It reflected off the blade back into the low clouds, lighting them up for another 15 seconds. The lightning disappeared, and I lowered my red glowing sword.

"Thrilling, eh, girl?" I joked to Epona, getting out the Lens of Truth. I held it up to her long neck and waited. Slowly, slower than with Malon, I went through the phases of the horses sicknes. They matched those of Malon.

"Oh no…" I said.

I took the bit out of Epona's mouth and by it I led her across the field back towards Lon Lon ranch. I wanted to go to Gerudo Fortress or Kakariko where they had healers, but I figured that in the gradually improving hurricane if the ranch needed help, I should be there to assist.

I lied on Epona's belly, varnishing the charred part of my sword. I had led her back to the ranch, checked on Malon, and given them both some medicine. Now I was in the windmill.

When I had finished , I looked up from where I lay. The eyes had appeared again. I quickly got to my feet and bowed. As the eyes burned deeper into me, I was washed over with a demand. Something in my mind was telling me something… I shut my eyes tightly and fell forward.

"Link…"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see the waterfall like light of the sacred chamber. I got onto my feet and turned all around to see Rauru, Saria, Princess Ruto, Darunia, Impa, and Nabooru.

"You know why you are here, Link," Rauru stated.

I nodded. "The eyes."

"Mine," someone said. I turned to find that it was Nabooru.

"What do you want from me?" I asked them.

"You must save Malon and Epona. The fate of the world revolves around their survival."

"Why?"

Impa chuckled. "You ask a _whole_ lot o' questions, don't you, kid?"

Rauru glared at her for a moment, then turned back to Link. "The fate of the world requires their survival. Malon will ride Epona to Kokiri. One child will become so attached to Epona that he'll ride out with Malon to the graveyard in Kakriko Village, and then he'll pull a prank on a carpenter. The carpenter will drop his hammer which will hit a grave, opening it. Malon will fall down the hole and find an immense lava flow. She will inform the town shaman, and he will stop the lava flow from erupting at Death Mountain."

"How do I save them?"

"You know the cure, from the Lens of Truth."

I fell off the platform I had been standing on and fainted.


End file.
